Kipper/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Screenshot (2887).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Season 1 Ep 1.: "The Visitor" bandicam 2019-11-07 05-28-34-215.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-28-40-318.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-32-17-214.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-28-56-178.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-32-23-295.jpg 3f6ew5.gif 3f6ez6.gif 3f6f47.gif bandicam 2018-09-15 09-53-13-292.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, GEESE - CANADA GEESE: FLOCK OVERHEAD, GOOSE, ANIMAL Ep 2.: "The Umbrella" Screenshot 20180502-190333.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quack Clos PE020501 Ep 3.: "The Seaside" 3f6bcc.gif Screenshot 20180502-190237.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak, CRT049301 Ep 4.: "Nothing Ever Happens" vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h52m37s516.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h52m59s083.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h53m08s330.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h53m16s946.png Ep 5.: "Pig's Present" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-25-51-389.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-25-56-055.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-26-07-041.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-26-40-099.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-27-10-606.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-27-25-300.jpg|"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-27-45-352.jpg Ep 6.: "The Rainbow Puddle" Kipper Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801.png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Ep 7.: "The Butterfly" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-29-19-550.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-31-13-079.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-29-52-604.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-29-53-711.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-30-14-775.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-30-15-949.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-30-35-665.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-30-36-893.jpg Ep 8.: "The Bleepers" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-36-50-419.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-37-00-220.jpg Ep 9.: "Snowy Day" Ep 10.: "Pig's Cousin" Kipper_Hollywoodedge,_Bird_Duck_Quacks_Clos_PE020501.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 3cct1l.gif 3ccszo.gif Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (1).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (3).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (4).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (5).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Kipper Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (6).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Ep 11.: "The Paddling Pool" Bandicam 2019-01-12 09-29-48-653.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 bandicam 2019-01-12 09-25-44-742.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Junk Crash Floor CRT033401 Ep 12.: "Tiger's Torch" Kipper Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK BELL RINGING (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h56m28s865.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h56m36s821.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h56m46s732.png Screenshot (2879).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS Screenshot (2880).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS 3f6eom.gif vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h57m06s157.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h57m22s364.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h57m39s854.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h57m47s946.png Ep 13.: "The Conker Tree" vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h54m47s939.png bandicam 2019-10-25 20-15-10-633.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-15-42-828.jpg vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h55m17s507.png|"DUCK!" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-16-45-649.jpg Season 2 Ep 1.: "The Goldfish" vlcsnap-2019-11-08-05h48m01s514.png Screenshot (1157).png Screenshot (1158).png Screenshot (1159).png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-05h48m21s615.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-05h48m31s092.png Ep 2.: "Sleepless Night" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-07-27-487.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-07-47-832.jpg Ep 3.: "The Camping Trip" Kipper Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK BELL RINGING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - LARGE ALARM CLOCK: BELL RINGING Ep 4.: "The Igloo" Ep 5.: "Hiccups" 00310c80337ea7df42ffc886869c3ea4.gif Ep 6.: "The Little Ghost" 3geasv.gif Ep 7.: "Space Invaders" Bandicam 2018-07-16 18-56-11-831.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SENSOR BEEPS 01 Ep 8.: "The Magnifying Glass" bandicam 2019-10-26 12-58-47-465.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-58-55-816.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-59-20-254.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-59-41-098.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 13-00-12-462.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 13-00-53-892.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 13-01-53-584.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 13-02-36-063.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 13-05-03-174.jpg Ep 9.: "Kipper Is Unwell" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-37-40-593.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-38-44-017.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-38-53-849.jpg Ep 10.: "The Nest" vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h55m36s726.png bandicam 2019-10-25 20-05-18-693.jpg vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h56m04s148.png bandicam 2019-10-25 20-04-40-237.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-05-45-628.jpg Ep 11.: "The Magic Lamp" vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h27m01s223.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h27m06s247.png Screenshot (996) (1).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h27m23s917.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h27m33s396.png Screenshot (997) (1).png|Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - HEAVY SQUEAK, CLOSE UP, CREAK vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h28m14s270.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h28m06s372.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h27m58s454.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h28m26s015.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h28m42s152.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h28m51s446.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m13s566.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m10s422.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m21s822.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m32s309.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m39s720.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h29m44s482.png Ep 12.: "The Gismo" Screenshot (999) (1).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Ep 13.: "Kipper's Circus" Season 3 Ep 1.: "The Lost Mug" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-20-09-012.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-20-28-560.jpg Screenshot (2888).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Ep 2.: "The Rescue" bandicam 2019-10-25 16-31-50-889.jpg 207a2ef914b05a4f32e0545c515d1139.gif bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-53-449.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-55-159.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-56-823.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-31-38-775.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-01-133.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-01-803.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-02-414.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-02-912.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-07-072.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-11-323.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-16-685.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 16-32-34-364.jpg Ep 3.: "The Picnic" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-48-28-996.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-48-45-347.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-49-34-245.jpg Ep 4.: "The Treasure Hunt" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-54-13-602.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-54-26-358.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-54-37-034.jpg Ep 5.: "Jake's Bird" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-22-21-553.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-22-33-853.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-23-05-285.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-23-31-504.jpg Ep 6.: "The Dinosaur" bandicam 2019-10-25 17-50-29-850.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-50-49-166.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 17-52-32-433.jpg Ep 7.: "Tiger's Sled" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-30-57-630.jpg Ep 8.: "The Swimming Pool" bandicam 2019-10-31 07-34-11-763.jpg bandicam 2019-10-31 07-34-14-408.jpg Ep 9.: "Arnold's Balloon Trip" Ep 10.: "The Magic Act" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-36-32-656.jpg|ARNOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ep 11.: "Cakes and Tails" Ep 12.: "The Long Walk" bandicam 2019-10-25 16-31-23-275.jpg Bull Roar 1.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Bull Roar 2.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Bull Roar 3.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Bull Roar 4.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Ep 13.: "Christmas Eve" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Surprise Party" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-57-52-459.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-58-05-725.jpg Ep 2.: "The Ball" Ep 3.: "Pirates" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-59-24-751.jpg Ep 4.: "Tiger's Cold" Ep 5.: "Looking After Arnold" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-20-13-390.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-20-41-005.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-20-44-149.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-20-47-258.jpg Ep 6.: "The Mouse" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-12-25-619.jpg Ep 7.: "Clouds" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-53-33-646.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-54-20-484.jpg d81a14ea62ad91ea8c8a8070db609d79.gif Ep 8.: "Crazy Golf" bandicam 2019-11-07 05-29-27-470.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-29-38-946.jpg bandicam 2019-11-07 05-30-07-537.jpg Ep 9.: "Echo Echo" Ep 10.: "The Big Freeze" Screenshot 20180502-190632.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quack Clos PE020501 bandicam 2019-10-26 05-32-21-056.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 05-33-06-976.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 05-33-32-176.jpg Ep 11.: "Jake's Friend" Ep 12.: "The Fair" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-55-00-974.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-55-13-164.jpg|"It's very easy to get lost in a maze." bandicam 2019-10-25 20-55-29-444.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-55-40-617.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-56-08-948.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-56-10-731.jpg 42577f81fb62cb5e00e6a21a4b7e673a.gif Ep 13.: "Big Owl's Bath" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-18-12-126.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-18-26-995.jpg|"THE POND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Tiger's Joke Box" Bandicam 2018-09-15 09-24-08-544.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING Ep 2.: "Tiger's Rocket" bandicam 2019-10-26 12-54-56-988.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-55-40-125.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-55-53-631.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-55-55-163.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-56-01-221.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-56-21-141.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-56-24-692.jpg Ep 3.: "The Jumble Sale" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-23-16-545.jpg Ep 4.: "Water Water Everywhere" vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h25m33s444.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h25m39s153.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h26m00s645.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h26m05s252.png vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h26m12s161.png|"You wait, Tiger." Screenshot (2883).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Screenshot (2884).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 vlcsnap-2019-11-09-16h26m29s107.png Screenshot (2881).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Screenshot (2882).png|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Ep 5.: "Pig's Shop" Ep 6.: "Hide and Seek" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-10-20-339.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-10-23-017.jpg Ep 7.: "The Costume Party" bandicam 2019-10-25 20-08-44-830.jpg bandicam 2019-10-25 20-09-12-497.jpg Ep 8.: "Hedgehog Watch" bandicam 2019-10-26 12-52-22-332.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-52-26-177.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-52-30-851.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-54-15-488.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 12-54-20-195.jpg Ep 9.: "Skates" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-24-21-941.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 05-24-38-404.jpg vlcsnap-2019-11-08-05h47m21s917.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-05h47m32s977.png Ep 10.: "Cousins" Screenshot (2877).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS Screenshot (2878).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS 3cctqv.gif Ep 11.: "The Flying Machine" Kipper Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD, TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Ep 12.: "Arnold's Drum" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-20-05-480.jpg Ep 13.: "The Key" Season 6 Ep 1.: "The Holiday" Ep 2.: "The Big Race" Screenshot (25).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (26).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (27).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (28).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (29).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Ep 3.: "Arnold on Wheels" Screenshot (386).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (387).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (388).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (389).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (390).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Screenshot (391).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL 3ccw9t.gif Ep 4.: "Pig's Sweater" vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h53m41s732.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h53m58s168.png bandicam 2019-10-26 05-27-02-378.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 05-26-24-743.jpg vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h54m23s720.png vlcsnap-2019-11-08-14h54m30s293.png Ep 5.: "Buried Treasure" Screenshot (2885).png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Ep 6.: "Clay Time" bandicam 2019-10-26 05-28-20-449.jpg bandicam 2019-10-26 05-29-07-486.jpg Ep 7.: "The Purple Park Monster" maxresdefault (12).jpg Ep 8.: "The River Trip" Ep 9.: "The Robot" Bandicam 2018-07-16 18-53-09-018.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL 3f6eqs.gif 3f6etn.gif bandicam 2019-10-25 17-28-37-403.jpg Ep 10.: "The Missing Tape Mystery" Ep 11.: "Kipper the Hero" Ep 12.: "The Magic Carpet" KipperSoundIdeasBIRDTAWNYOWLTAWNYOWLSTRIXALUCOBIRDDIGITFFECTS.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS Ep 13.: "The Farm" What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries